Of Matching Senpai and Kouhai
by HachimitsuOukan
Summary: After Fubuki and Aphrodi got together as an item, now they decided to play matchmaker with their kouhais! How will things turn out for Yukimura and Kishibe? [Yukimura/fem!Kishibe, Fubuki/fem!Aphrodi] [Very, very late birthday fic for Jan-chan]


**_Konnichiwa, minna-san_****~!**

**Pheww~ I finally finished this… a birthday fic for dear Jan-****_chan_**** aka Yukishibemura aka Detective Kid1!**

**Yep, it's very, very late but I can't help it! School rains down homework, assignments, tests and exams for me… uhu TwT**

**Anyways, here you go!~ Happy (very belated) birthday, Jan-****_chan_****!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own either Inazuma Eleven or Inazuma Eleven GO. I also don't own the cover pic... I cropped it from a picture made by Mizuhara Aki-****_sensei_**** and edited it!**

* * *

It has been two months since that special occasion between Fubuki Shirou and Afuro 'Aphrodi' Terumi. What was it? Oh, the two coaches, from Hakuren Junior High and Kidokawa Seishuu respectively, finally got together with the help of their students, notably Yukimura Hyouga and Kishibe Taiga.

What, their students? Yes, after a friendly soccer match between Hakuren Junior High and Kidokawa Seishuu held in the latter's soccer field, the two teams finally noticed some strange attitudes of their coaches when they interacted. For example, the faint but visible blushes seen on the coaches' cheeks, the too-many smiles and glances they exchanged, and etc.

Finally Kishibe and Yukimura, as the closest ones to the coaches, under the awareness of the weird tension between the coaches, pursued to ask Endou and Kidou – who, they believe – could give certain answers.

Well, they were half right; as usual, Endou was oblivious as to what had happened, but Kidou had (fortunately) kept his eagle eyes on action. It didn't take long for him to get the answer – crush affairs.

And so, Yukimura and Kishibe then agreed with their teammates to get their coach together. After a month or so, yep, they did it.

Fubuki finally confessed to his goddess Aphrodi and now they were dating. Not only so, Yukimura and Kishibe's friendship also bloomed as well, under the circumstances, and they usedthe chance of the coaches' date to meet with each other as well.

.

.

Like today, Aphrodi asked her _kouhai_ Kishibe to accompany her to a visit to Hokkaido. The reason was obvious to Kishibe, and with the same enthusiasm, she agreed and there they journeyed to Hakuren.

Fubuki, on the other hand, knowing Aphrodi would come, asked Yukimura whether he would be joining him as well. Naturally, Yukimura agreed happily, knowing he could see his new best friend.

.

But what the teens didn't know is that Fubuki and Aphrodi had (discreetly) arranged a plan between them. Either for the purpose of revenge, or gratitude, it's not really clear, but for positive thinking let's choose the second choice.

After discussions via phone lines, Fubuki and Aphrodi agreed to set up their _kouhai_s together, just like they had set the coaches before.

.

"_Ne_, Kishibe, what do you think of Yukimura?" Aphrodi asked her student on their flight to Hokkaido.

"Hmm?" Kishibe, who had been watching the clouds outside, turned to her coach. Why would her coach suddenly asked about that?

"You heard me… What do you think of Yukimura?" Aphrodi asked with a casual tone, despite the fact that was very interested to know, she tried to keep her excitement down.

These questions, as the last bits of their plan, will determine whether the 'matchmaking plan' will be executed or not.

"Hyou-_kun_?" Kishibe asked, referring Yukimura with the nickname she gave him. Thinking for a bit, she answered with a smile.

"Ah, Hyou-_kun_ is the great ace striker of Hakuren Junior High. He's a dedicated and loyal player." Kishibe nodded, as if to gave final affirmation.

"I see…" Aphrodi nodded too, but she didn't get what she wanted; which was Kishibe's personal view about Yukimura.

_At least, she gave a positive affirmation about his playing skills. _Aphrodi grinned inwardly.

_._

"Okay, other than that? What do you personally think of him?" Aphrodi probed further, hoping to get the answer.

"Umm…" Kishibe looked away, with a faint blush visible on her tanned face – which didn't leave unnoticed by her coach who kept silent. "W-Well, Hyou-_kun_ is nice, kind and friendly… He's a friend that's willing to help for good deeds. Anyone would love to have a friend like him,"

"Ohh…" Aphrodi smiled_. Another positive affirmation, this time for his inward personalities. Good._

_._

"Err… why are you suddenly asking me this, _kantoku_?" Kishibe asked in confusion. Out of nowhere her coach asked about Yukimura?

"Fine, one last question… Do you like him?" Aphrodi's red orbs shone as she asked that. She couldn't hide her enthusiasm now.

"W-Wha… Why are you suddenly asking me like that, _kantoku_?!" Each nerve of Kishibe's body began shaking and went out of control, causing stutters and disability to think and answer properly. She tried maintaining her voice tone, which was rising uncontrollably, along with her heartbeat. The pink shades on her face also turned redder after the question.

"Okay, okay, Taiga… Don't be mad." Aphrodi ruffled her student's indigo hair. "Well, let it go. I won't ask further." She smiled and looked away.

Kishibe, even though she was still rather confused, decided to drop the subject and continue her activity of observing the clouds outside the plane window.

Unbeknownst to Kishibe though, Aphrodi was smiling victoriously. Well, Kishibe, even though you didn't answer with your words, your face already screamed the answer.

_There, Shirou-kun. Kishibe is set to be with Yukimura. Now it's your turn._

.

.

Meanwhile, in Hokkaido, Fubuki also had his mission; asking about Yukimura's feelings. While Aphrodi would ask Kishibe, and tell him the result as soon as they landed. For now, he should concentrate on his job.

Of course, he was excited with the idea that his _kouhai_ will be together with his partner's _kouhai_. But, he also needed to know how Yukimura felt. Aphrodi also felt the same, so there came the need of asking their feelings first.

So there… mission start for Fubuki!

.

Fubuki and Yukimura were on Hakuren's ever-snowy soccer field, waiting for the guests from Inazuma Town.

Yukimura was playing with a soccer ball, bouncing the ball from his knee, over the head and back to his knee again. He was still in his Hakuren uniform, because Fubuki called him for this occasion just after practice ended. Fubuki was also in his usual outfit, but he didn't seem to mind.

Fubuki watched as Yukimura played with the soccer ball, while thoughts streamed inside his head.

_He has progressed much since I last saw him doing that. His ball control has gotten better. _Fubuki smiled proudly at his _kouhai_.

Suddenly he realized his 'urgent mission'. Aphrodi would arrive in a matter of hours, so he'd better ask quickly. Just as he was thinking of how to start the conversation, Yukimura had done it, to Fubuki's side.

"Fubuki-_senpai_, they'll arrive around tea time, right?" Yukimura suddenly asked his _senpai_ as he turned to Fubuki.

Glad that he wasn't caught thinking distantly, Fubuki smiled as he replied, "I guess so. Then, going for tea together seems to be a nice idea?" He offered.

"Of course! It'll be fun!" Fubuki could see Yukimura's blue orbs shining – in excitement, or joy, perhaps. Hmmm…?

_Ah. Here's a right time to ask. _Fubuki thought to himself. _Well, Yukimura, your answers will determine whether our matchmaking game should be played or not._

.

"Say, Yukimura, you seem to be very happy at the thought that Kishibe will visit you," Fubuki chuckled.

"Eh?" Fubuki could sense some kind of panic on his next words. "W-Well, it's always nice to meet your best friend, right? Especially that she shares the same love for football like I do. And it has been some weeks since we last met,"

"I see… But I noticed you smiling more than ever today, ever since I told you that Rumi-_chan_ and Kishibe-_chan_ are going to visit," Fubuki smiled even wider.

It's true, he had been observing Yukimura ever since he broke out the good news. And he saw some differences in Yukimura's attitudes – he had been more cheerful, more smiling, more energetic and happier… Hmm, could it be…?

"E-Eh, really?" Yukimura was surprised – clearly, he didn't expect his _senpai_ to notice him that much. Actually, even he himself didn't really recognize the changes on his outward façade. Well, there are some things he realized – that happened inwardly – he did notice he felt happier and more excited… oh, his heartbeat went faster… and he couldn't stop thinking of the tanned-skin, indigo-haired girl?

While thinking all those stuffs, Yukimura didn't notice his face showed a cute blush of pink… which caused Fubuki to let out a chuckle and learn something.

.

"Hey, Yukimura," Fubuki called out, shattering Yukimura's thoughts and he turned back to his _senpai_, "could it be that you like Kishibe-_chan_?"

"E-EH?!" Yukimura let out a surprised expression – well, certainly he wasn't expecting this."N-No, Fubuki-_senpai_, it's not that I like her or something!"

But Yukimura's face showed otherwise; the color of the blush had turned darker.

And Fubuki knew he already got the answer to his question.

_Well, Rumi-_chan_, mission accomplished here. Yukimura's in love with Kishibe-_chan_!_

"Calm down, Yukimura… I was only asking, you know," Fubuki chuckled as he patted his _kouhai_'s spiky indigo hair.

.

.

Few hours later, just like Yukimura had predicted, Aphrodi and Kishibe came around at tea time. As they exited the airport gate, they immediately spotted Fubuki and Yukimura, rushed to them and exchanged greetings.

"Ah, Shirou-_kun_!" Aphrodi called as she hugged Fubuki. As a response Fubuki returned the hug, with a kiss on her forehead as a bonus.

"Hello Rumi-_chan_, how are you – and Kishibe?" Fubuki asked while glancing knowingly to Kishibe, who was talking to Yukimura.

Aphrodi, who immediately understood what he meant, nodded with her red eyes glinting in excitement. "Both of us are very good. Especially that Kishibe is good and set…" Aphrodi stopped midair, then whispered to Fubuki's ear, "…with your _kouhai_ Yukimura."

"Perfect." Fubuki's grey eyes shone. "Same goes here, you know."

Both coaches glanced at their _kouhai_s, and exchanged nods.

.

_Okay, it has been decided._

Fubuki then turned to the talking teens, and announced, "Well, just like we said before, Yukimura… what about getting something to warm us up?"

"Sounds great!" Kishibe and Aphrodi agreed happily.

_And the game was commenced to begin!_

* * *

**Aha, a cliffhanger! Pff, what's wrong with me XP**

**I have to say I'm getting more and more excited~! I'll try to update this as fast as I can!**

**_Minna_****-****_san_****, do you enjoy it? XD I sure hope you do!**

**Anyways… reviews, please? /puppy dog eyes/ OwO**


End file.
